


New Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakku High welcomes two new kids this semester and it's not long before resident popular kids Rey and Poe find themselves taking a simple bet a little too far....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _italics are the characters thoughts_   
>  **bold are transitions**

"20 bucks?" 

"Deal."

Their hands met, he pulled her close. "Better not lose like last time Rey" The dark haired boy chuckled and walked off waving.

"Whatever Poe Lame-ron! You had backup last time!" Rey shouted after him, gathered her things, and made her way out of the cafeteria. _Where'd they go?_ she thought to herself.

She was thinking about the new kids Poe and her had just witnessed get a tour of the cafeteria. From their circle table in the back corner they could easily scope out the large lunch room of Jakku High. "Move your head Chewie!" Both of them shouted at the same time. The senior linebacker ducked down. Near the front the Vice Principle C3PO was standing next to the two new students, a girl and boy. The boy was black and had a strong stance. He was wearing khakis, white vans, and a dark tshirt that fit him just right as he crossed he arms and glanced around the cafeteria. His jaw was solid and he had dark hair and warm eyes. He had a aura about him even from their table across the cafeteria Rey and Poe noticed as he asked C3PO a question, the droid gesturing in response. The girl, quite the opposite. She was petite, and appeared slightly shy crossing her legs and rubbing her hands together. Her long, smooth jet-black hair she pushed behind her ear while nodding listening to the droid. Her orange dress contrasting with her hair even more and highlighted her sparkling eyes. They were there for only a few minutes before turning and continuing their tour to another part of the school. 

"Poe."

"Rey."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"I need to get a second slice of pizza?"

"No!" Rey slapped the grinning boy. "Those new kids might've just been the most attractive people I've ever seen step foot in this school."

"After us of course" he smirked again.

"You ass. Anyways, now that we're juniors Homecoming is coming up soon and I bet you I can get one of them to ask me out first."

"PSHh," Poe set down his chocolate milk. "You're on punk."

And that's how Rey ended up where she was now. Roaming the halls trying to find these two new kids. Skipping engineering again (she could do what the class was currently on with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back). With no luck in the math hall she was making her way to the basement where the gym and locker rooms were located, when all the sudden BAM!

"Hey watch where you're going!" Rey exclaimed. Her glasses flew off onto the landing and her book went flying as she bumped into another student. 

"I am so so sorry!!" a girl said back. Rey kneeled down feeling around for her glasses. Instead only to have to girl tap her shoulder, "Here you go, I'm s-so sorry." Their hands brushed as Rey took them from her and she felt her heart quicken. Putting them on she immediately recognized the orange dress from earlier.

"Hey no problem don't worry about it." Rey stood up brushing herself off. She stuck out her hand "I'm Rey I haven't seen you around before what's your name?"

"Jessika, well Jess is fine" the girl smiled, pushing her velvety hair behind her ear again and shook Rey's hand. 

_Shit shit shit. shes cute oh my god_ Rey then realized they had been standing just holding hands for an unusually long amount of time for a hand shake. "UM," she let go and reached down for her book.

"Plants from Other Planets huh?" Jess asked pointing to the cover.

"Yeah I'm like really into plants and gardening and stuff like that it's kinda dumb." Rey stuffed the book into her bag.

"No I don't think it's dumb at all that's really cool Rey" Jess smiled.

 _OH MY GOD_ Rey started to blush

"Anyway I've got to go sorry again about the whole um bumping into you. C3PO said we could explore on our own but to be back in their office by 1:30, do you know where it is?" 

"Yeah no really it's fine yes um just down that hall and third door on your left." Rey pointed.

"Cool thank you Rey." Jess smiled, climbed the stairs before turning one last time, waving, and bouncing off to the office. Rey stood there for a couple minutes before realizing what had just happened. Not only had Jessika made her completely flustered, something that rarely happened with Rey and girls, she was even MORE attractive up close. Rey blinked a few times before trotting down the stairs excited to tell Poe about her experience, hoping to brag that she's got the bet in the bag.

**~~~MEANWHILE~~~**

_this will be a piece of cake_ Poe thought. _I wasn't voted biggest flirt last year for nothing._ He had walked out of the cafeteria and was on the way to the weight room for his daily lifts. Recently announced as starter pitcher for Jakku High's baseball team, he placed a lot of importance in staying fit. 

"Yo POE! Flying solo again today?" a red-head out on the field attempted to throw a frisbee at Poe's head but horribly missed. 

"Just cause Ben's been out doesn't make you king of the nerds Hux! Don't make me and the team give you a swirly like last week!" Poe shouted back not even bothering to break his stride or look in the boy's direction. A couple other students on the field laughed, including the captain Phasma.

"You never learn Hux." Phasma chuckled, their game of ultimate frisbee picked up again. Poe rolled his eyes and arriving at the weight room building noticed a student.

"Nice one." the boy leaning against the door stated. He turned towards Poe as he approached, "The name's Finn. Those kids tried to hit me too and called me newbie. Let's just say one of their frisbees is on the roof now." He pointed up

Poe laughed. "Good, they're always trying to start something don't let em mess with you one the first day. I'm Poe." They shook hands both of their grips were firm. 

"I tried to get in to check out the place but it's locked I think." Finn stood back from the door. 

"Oh it's just shit, Coach always says he's gonna fix it but I know his lazy-ass never will. You've just got to twisted and bump." Poe turned the handle and started ramming his hip into the door. 

"Bit of a smart-ass aren't you?" Finn asked as the door popped open.

"Only when Coach isn't around." Poe winked at the new boy. Finn smiled with twinkling eyes and rubbed the back of his head. 

_the flirt master's still got it_ Poe confidently thought. 

They both entered the weight room, Poe setting his stuff down to the side of the room and taking his shirt. The new boy seemed even more flustered and turned around pretending to be really interested in a medicine ball. 

"So are you interested in sports new kid?" Poe asked

"Actually yeah, I used to be a varsity catcher at my old school." He turned towards Poe. 

"Oh no way I'm the pitcher here, we'll probably be spending a lot of time together than bro." 

Finn, previously seeming overly confident suddenly began feeling very shy. "I-I should really be heading back, that C3PO seems like a stickler for rules. It was nice meeting you Poe."

"Same to you, if you ever have questions let me know. Hope to see you at try outs next week." Poe had begun doing curls with the weights and watched as Finn missed the door handle because he was watching Poe. 

"Stupid door...." The door slammed shut behind Finn. Poe smiled laughing to himself he couldn't wait to tell Rey about the 20 bucks she would be owing him.


	2. Chapter 2

"POE DAMERON" Rey shouted bursting into her friends home tossing her backpack onto a kitchen chair. 

"He's upstairs sweetie!" Mrs. Dameron called from the living room. "There's some fresh brownies on the counter take as many as you like!" Their family droid BB-8 came rolling into the room and bumped inter legs, beeping with excitedment.

"Hi Mrs. Dameron thank you so much! and hi to you too BB-8" Rey stuffed her face with a few before taking one for her friend and running up the stairs two at a time. She skidded into Poe's room slamming the door behind her. 

"WOah oh oh slow down there speed racer." Poe turned from his desk and took off his headphones "whats up with you?" He grabbed the brownie from her as she flopped onto his bed.

"Dude how are you such an sarcastic ass when your mom is so nice. I never understand family" she tossed a pillow at him.

"Blame it on my dad the big time pilot he can be pretty sarcastic. " They both chuckled. 

"So can I except your 20 dollars now or later?" Poe demanded. 

"OH so you think you got it in the bag hot shot? No payment until date is confirmed. That's actually what I cam here to talk to you about. Jess freaking Pava."

"ooooh Jess, already got a nickname for her? Rey and Jess siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Poe starting singing spinning around in his desk chair. 

Rey rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of her head. "Shut uppp, like you had any luck with the guy."

"I actually did thank you very much! His name is Finn and I've got him around my thumb." Poe smiled proudly.

"You took your shirt off didn't you." Now it was Poe's turn to throw the pillow at her. 

"Seriously tho...I've never been this nervous around a girl before man. I mean she's just stunning! And she's got these big beautiful eyes and beautiful dark hair, and a beautiful dress"

"Ok we get it she's beautiful Rey let's turn down the gay. Wait you said Pava right?"

"YOURE ONE TO TALK!" Rey blushed. "and yes this beautiful girl's name is Pava why?"

Poe was scrolling through his phone. "My dad was talking about a new pilot family moving into town, the parents were receiving training with his squadron. AH yep here's the text; 'Jessika Pava and her foster brother Finn.' Hey foster kid like you!" 

"You're just now bringing this up..? I'd like to know important information about attractive humans ahead of time!" Rey leaned on her elbows flipping through an old plant identification booklet she had lent Poe for biology.

"Ok not my fault I didn't expect them to be our age!? Getting back to what you were saying, look I know you Rey. You're smart and talented and kind and yeah honestly really good with the ladies. Just remember that and trust me Jessika or Jess whatever will be just as nervous as you are. I'm still winning this bet tho." He nudged her jokingly.

"Whatever lover boy, you better be ready to win Finn's heart with something besides your body" they both laughed. 

"Kids you better be studying up there! You aren't going to become galaxy saving hero's without some work!" Mrs. Dameron called from the bottom of the steps. Poe turned back to his computer to study famous pilots before the empire, and Rey to her plants (she had already finished all her schoolwork for the evening).

**~~~A Few Weeks Later~~~**

"Look R2D2," Rey argued, "I know I've already got 10 books checked out but PLease I need this 'Deadly Plants of Endor' I have presentation due on Tuesday!"  
The droid beeped back at her.  
"I don't HAVE a ride home to get those 10 books and return them to you by 4PM!"  
more beeping, the droid then proceeded to push a cart of books and roll away from her.  
"Some help you are!" She called after it.

"R2, between you and me I happen to have two power converters that I can have fall into your possession if you hook Rey up with this book" Jess popped out from behind a shelf and leaned against it. The droid stopped in it's tracks as if weighing it's options. A few beeps and it was back behind the counter scanning Rey's book. Jess winked at Rey before going behind another aisle. Rey couldn't help bout smile. After R2 was done she trotted over to the aisle, except no Jess.

"Jess?" Rey whispered

"Hey cutie" Rey heard an answer but wasn't exactly sure from where. She shifted some books side to side before revealing Jess's dark features in the aisle over.

"hi" Rey smiled cheek to cheek. "Thanks for the help back there. You seem to know your way around this place."

"Oh I love the library I come here practically every day. Did you know that Endor has 3 of the most deadly flower species on it's surface?" Jess said making her way to where Rey was standing. Rey suddenly felt very aware of the fact they were the only two in the nonfiction section and Jess was in fact very close to her. 

"You know plants?" Rey was surprised.

"Well a very cute girl I met a few weeks ago said she was interested in them so I spent some time brushing up" Jess responded and immediately Rey blushed. She looked down at her feet and almost dropped the book she had just check out. Jessika moved closer to her.

"W-would you like to get some food? with me at the same time? not now I mean after class I mean unless you want to go right now or we can go after school?" a very panicked Rey spurted out. 

Jess had to hold in her laugh. "Yes I would love to Rey. How's pizza? All I've been hearing is how good this pizza place is near here."

"P-Perfect" Rey said, Jessika had now moved in even closer she could practically feel her breath in and out. Jessika just barely shorter than her. 

"After school than" Jess said, squeezing Rey's hand before turning on her heals and disappearing almost as fast as the conversation had happened. Rey let out a long sigh.

_what have I gotten myself in_

She didn't have long to think she had to book it to her last class of the day before focusing on her date later that afternoon.

**~~~text messages~~~**

>   
>  SOS Poe, pizza date 2night with Pava. Pls come need backup  
> 

Can't talk! Finn and I got after school detention

>   
>  oh my god r u serious  
> 

I've always got a plan, goodluck tonight!

>   
>  of course u do  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what y'all think!! (still no clue what I'm doing lol) lowkey worried I'm spending too much time on non important stuff but ??

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fic, let me know what you think! (I dont really know what I'm doing lol) I set out to make this a one shot mainly about Rey BUT no luck Ill try to continue it?? anyways I hope you enjoyed it please let me know any tips :)


End file.
